Amelie and Olivers first encounter
by x-blueskygirl-x
Summary: After getting asked who Amelie's first love was she starts thinking back to when she first met Oliver


"Amelie, who was your first love?"

"My…What?" I stammered, why had Myrnin just asked me this? He did go crazy at random moments but in the middle of an Elders Meeting? Seriously?

"Myrnin, we do not need to hear about Amelie's old flames, we have more important matters to discuss" Oliver complained. As I stared at Oliver I could not stop thinking about the first time I had seen him. _If only he knew…_

* * *

I and Myrnin had been travelling for years, years meaning decades. Having escaped from my father we had been travelling around the world to make sure he would not find us. We were now in this small town of Kuxens and the annual ball was that night. "Amelie we are meant to be keeping a low profile" Myrnin had raged when I had told him that I wanted to go.

"We haven't even been keeping a low profile, we have killed many and anyway, we go to balls all the time, I hate missing them."

"Amelie, can we not just stay in for once?"

"No" I said getting rather irritated at him.

"Fine, but if anything happens it is your fault."

And so we went to the town hall for the ball.

* * *

"Amelie" Oliver sat there repeating my name over and over, trying to get my attention.

"Oliver, I would appreciate it if you would shut your mouth" I replied sternly.

"And she is back!"

I shot Oliver one of my coldest looks.

* * *

Walking into the town hall with Myrnin never leaving my side started to really annoy me. Everything I did or say he had to comment on. If someone was to compliment my dress before I had the chance to thank them he would pull me off away from them. Until finally, he had stepped over the line.

"Myrnin! Just… Just go dance or something!" I said trying my hardest not to lose my temper with him. Obediently (for once) Myrnin stalked away from me. I sighed with relief as I had finally gotten away from him.

"You alright there, princess?" I froze where I was standing. "Why don't we go outside, we don't want to start a show in here do we?" The voice said.

"You don't normally think about that, Jacques" I replied icily. But I let him drag me outside; I would not act irresponsible and try to take him out as I did not know how many of my fathers men there were inside. As he stopped me outside I heard footsteps trailing behind us. I did not think that Jacques had noticed though.

"We have been searching everywhere for you, princess. Your father made us go around the world just to try and find you, you owe me." He then tried to touch me in… places.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I screamed at him slapping him around the face as I did so.

"Right that's it!" He got his fangs out and started punching, biting and kicking me. Yet, there was a sudden flash and Jacques was getting dragged off of me. In a second he was down on the floor, held in place by a silver stake.

"M-M-Myrnin?" I asked.

"Who you talking about princess? I am Oliver" The weird man said he took my hand and kissed it. He had shoulder length brown hair which had started to turn grey; he had a thick accent which I believed to be German. He was like me. A vampire.

"Amelie" I replied, instantly shouting at myself in my head for telling him my name. I never told anyone my name. He could be one of my father's men and could be putting on a show. "Where are you from and what are you doing here?"

"Looking for others like me, which I believe I have accomplished also I am from Germany, my title was Lord Oliver of Xluenburg until I got changed… Into this thing"

"Why did you get you get changed if you talk so disgracefully about it?" I said with venom in my voice, he had obviously had the choice I could tell my just looking at him.

"Eternal life, why else? What is your excuse, _princess_" He said trying to say this with venom. It did not work.

"Unlike you, Oliver, I did not have the choice my father was one of the first vampires and he changed me after he brutally murdered my dear mother. Also I believe you should stop sarcastically calling me 'princess' as believe it or not, I am an actual princess. You are in the presence of former Princess Amelie of France." I said this icily and gave him evils as I said it. He returned the death-glare until suddenly he broke the ice.

"Well, how about a dance then?"

"It would be my pleasure" I answered smiling, letting him take my hand and lead me back into the hall.

* * *

I smiled at mine and Oliver's first encounter, the night went on and we kept dancing. Even when Myrnin was nagging at me that we should leave, I ignored him. Oliver had ended up staying with me and Myrnin as he had no where else to go and well… Things happened, I can truthfully say that I kind of fell for him, my enemy.

"Amelie I hate to take you out of your little thought bubble but can we precede with the business at hand" Oliver urged me.

"Thank you, by the way" I muttered.

"For what?"

"For saving my life, I never thanked you" I said calmly towards him.

"It was my pleasure" He replied softly. I did not worry about Hannah or Richard saying anything about my peculiar statement, I could trust them. And Myrnin, well he does not talk to anyone really anyway. I sat there smiling throughout the rest of the meeting. And anyway, Hannah and Richard probably thought I was high I realised randomly… Actually maybe I am

* * *

Hope you ejoyed my first fanfic... Just thought I wouldstart off with something like this it's kinda just a one off thing so yeah...

Dont read with without fav/reviewing

T xx


End file.
